dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Kid Buu
|Race = Majin |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Roughly 5 Million Before Age |Date of death = May 8th, Age 774 |FamConnect = Future Kid Buu (alternate timeline counterpart) Bibidi (creator) Good Buu (counterpart) Evil Buu (counterpart) Super Buu (counterpart) Uub (reincarnation) }} Kid Buu (魔人ブウ 純粋, Majin Bū Junsui; lit. "Majin Boo Pure"), also known as Majin Buu (魔人ブウ, Majin Bū), is the original and purest form of the Majin called Buu. The first form of Buu that appeared in Dragon Ball Z was actually the form that he took after he had absorbed Southern Supreme Kai and Grand Supreme Kai millions of years earlier, and Kid Buu appeared again only after all of the fighters he had absorbed were removed from his system. Kid Buu is the final villain of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Unlike his other forms, this form of Buu's thought process is seen to be irrational and spontaneous, even destroying his own body to destroy the Earth. Although he appears smaller than any other form, he is more dangerous than any other forms of Buu due to his full relentless evil and unpredictability. He is also completely free of restraint and has no trace of sanity and, because of this, is extremely volatile. He retains his childish personality, becoming amused and laughing hysterically at his own destruction of entire worlds. Personality and Appearance Kid Buu's personality is very similar to that of a very young child, in that he retains no form of compassion or remorse for any of his actions. Furthermore, due to his child-like personality and mind-set, he is incapable of developing empathy and comprehending the nature of his actions. Kid Buu is also, like a child, very unpredictable in his behavior and actions, sometimes randomly falling asleep during battle, or acting like a monkey by banging his chest with his fists. Buu's only reason for existence was to cause absolute destruction. He enjoyed the destruction he brought to the universe, reveling in the devastation he wreaks. He appears to enjoy testing the limits of his own power as well, seeking out Vegeta and Goku just to see how far they could push him. He is also utterly merciless, annihilating entire planets simply because Vegeta and Goku were not there. On the rare occasion he ever showed any restraint of his power, it was to make his "game" of destruction last longer instead of producing an instant kill. He is not a sadistic killer seeking to bring pain to his victims, as he seemingly does not care, or even know about pain, nor does he seek to conquer and rule over anything. He merely seeks to have fun the only way he knows how; creating havoc and destruction in the whole universe, similar to the Fat Version of Buu before Mr. Satan told him to stop killing. Strangely, despite his destructive tendencies, Kid Buu seems to have a pure heart, as he is able to deflect Goku's Spirit Bomb back at Goku when it jams (King Kai earlier states that only someone with a pure heart could deflect the Spirit Bomb, though one being pure evil of heart may also be able to deflect it). His child-like personality is most likely what enables him to deflect the Spirit Bomb. Though he is highly irrational and insane, Kid Buu does seem to have some reasoning abilities and intelligence, as he quickly realized that Goku refused to hit him with the Spirit Bomb as long as Vegeta was in the way and took advantage of it by pinning the latter to the ground. Kid Buu, just like his personality, is childlike in his appearance, becoming much shorter than Super Buu, although he still has a strong body build. His antenna also becomes quite short. Just like the other Buus, he wears baggy white pants, with a black belt showing the Majin symbol. Like Super Buu, he wears black arm covers. Biography Creation and Resurrection Majin Buu was created roughly five million years before the actual story of Dragon Ball takes place by Bibidi, an evil wizard. This monster was a virtually invincible force of destruction, and, because of his absolutely wild and ruthless nature, he could not be controlled, even by Bibidi himself. An example of this is when, shortly after his creation, Kid Buu blew up Planet Alpha and its inhabitants, and almost killed Bibidi in the process, causing Bibidi to tell Kid Buu off, and only meekly telling him he is his "father" when Kid Buu intimidated him by glaring at him. Eventually, Buu and Bibidi made their way to the Sacred World of the Kais, where the rulers of the universe and Bibidi's sworn enemies, the Kaioshin, lived peacefully. Majin Buu proceeded to kill both the Western Supreme Kai and the Northern Supreme Kai before encountering the Southern Supreme Kai, the strongest of the Kais. Although the Kai managed to fight evenly with Buu and land a few hits on the monster, Buu managed to absorb Southern Supreme Kai during their fight, which transformed him into a bulkier version of himself (dubbed by fans as Ultra Buu or Mega Buu). Majin Buu then made an attempt on the Eastern Supreme Kai's life, who was saved when the Grand Supreme Kai came into the scene. After a brief struggle, Buu absorbed Grand Supreme Kai, which resulted in the childlike Fat Buu being created, who was much less evil and wild than the original Buu, due to the innocence of the Grand Supreme Kai's soul. Seeing his opportunity, Bibidi finally managed to seal Majin Buu inside of a Sealed Ball without much resistance from the latter. Bibidi was then killed by the Eastern Supreme Kai a short time later, which meant the madness of Majin Buu was believed to have ended for good. However, the Fat Majin Buu was again resurrected 5 million years later on Earth by Babidi (the son of Bibidi). After a long chain of events (which includes the Fat Buu murdering Babidi, the fight between Good Buu and Evil Buu, the birth of Super Buu, and almost everyone that Super Buu had absorbed (Gotenks, Piccolo, Gohan, and Fat Buu) being removed by Goku and Vegeta (when they were voluntarily absorbed when they were Vegito), the original pure evil form of Majin Buu finally resurfaces. The True Majin Buu After he comes to his senses, transforming from Super Buu after Vegeta removed Majin Buu from Super Buu's stomach, Kid Buu attempts to destroy the Earth with a small yet incredibly powerful energy ball, but it is deflected by Vegeta's Final Burst Cannon. Kid Buu then creates a massive energy ball and flings it toward the Earth. Goku and Vegeta realize that they would be unable to stop it and make an attempt to escape with Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo. However, the only three that they were able to grab nearby were Mr. Satan, his dog Bee, and Dende. Kibito Kai appears, grabs onto Goku and Vegeta, and teleports them away with Instantaneous Movement while Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, and Chiaotzu are left on Earth, when it is completely obliterated. Regenerating after the explosion, Kid Buu goes off in search of Goku and Vegeta, teleporting to many planets as he goes and destroying them upon sensing the Saiyans' absence. Along the way, in an anime only filler scene, he finds the Grand Kai's planet, where Pikkon and Olibu approach him and start taunting him, leading a number of dead warriors risking their existence, against him including Krillin and Yamcha. After a victorious scuffle with Krillin, before he can finish him and the other dead warriors, Kid Buu manages to sense the increasing combat powers of Goku and Vegeta, and teleports off to the Sacred World of the Kais for his desired rematch. Upon arriving, Kid Buu battles with Super Saiyan 2 Goku and Goku has the upper hand, despite Kid Buu not fighting at his maximum. Once he powers up, Goku transforms into Super Saiyan 3 (in the manga, he does this right away instead of fighting in the Super Saiyan 2 form in the anime) and fights evenly with him. Kid Buu, having the advantage of perpetual endurance,Goku states that Kid Buu's ki never descends (Dragon Ball Z manga, volume 26, chapter 316, page 116) wins over the battered Goku, who is quickly losing power from his draining Super Saiyan 3 transformation. Vegeta transforms into his Super Saiyan 2 form to fight Kid Buu in an attempt to buy some time so Goku can charge to full power to finish Buu, but is quickly defeated as well despite fighting well and lasting longer than expected. Mr. Satan then steps in and attempts to fight Buu, but is severely outmatched and relies on mere luck to survive. Kid Buu moves in for the kill, but finds himself unable to do so due to having the memories of Good Buu. His frustration ultimately leads him to spit out a small stone which explodes into an unconscious Good Buu. Now with nothing to stop him, Kid Buu resumes the play-fight with the enraged Mr. Satan, who attempts another pitiful attack when Good Buu steps in. Good Buu angrily tells Kid Buu to leave Mr. Satan alone and that his battle is with him. Kid Buu and Good Buu then engage one another in combat. The battle quickly turns in Kid Buu's favor, and he ultimately dominates Good Buu, who however, refuses to give up the fight. Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta hatch a plan to have Dende and Kibito Kai use Porunga to restore the Earth and revive all the good people who were killed since the World Martial Arts Tournament. Goku then prepares to create a Spirit Bomb, while Vegeta uses telepathy to ask for the Earthlings' help, to which only their friends and family respond. Kid Buu and Good Buu continue their battle, until Good Buu is beaten so badly that he cannot fight any longer. Mr. Satan then steps in to stop Kid Buu, and Vegeta once again battles Kid Buu to buy some more time. Ultimately, Mr. Satan manages to convince the people of Earth to give up their energy, and the Spirit Bomb reaches completion. Unfortunately, Kid Buu holds the battered Vegeta 'hostage', keeping him in the Spirit Bomb's path as well, therefore stopping Goku from throwing the attack. However, Good Buu wakes up, and smashes himself headfirst into Kid Buu, knocking him off Vegeta for Mr. Satan to carry off to safety. Now with an obstacle-free path, Goku takes his chance and throws the Spirit Bomb straight at Kid Buu, but Kid Buu is able to stop it and slowly pushes it back towards the exhausted Goku. Dende then uses the third wish with the Namekian Dragon to have all of Goku's strength be restored. Goku then turns Super Saiyan and overpowers Kid Buu with the Spirit Bomb, causing Majin Buu to be obliterated and thus vanquished forever. Shortly before Kid Buu's destruction, Goku openly hopes that one day Kid Buu will return as a good person so that they may have a rematch. In the Other World, King Yemma hears Goku's request and makes it come true by having Kid Buu reincarnated as a Human named Uub. In order to settle things for good with Good Buu, Goku wishes to erase all the Earthlings' memories of Majin Buu. Mr. Satan also gives Good Buu strict orders to refrain from getting angry, no matter what. Legacy and Uub Ten years later, Goku and his friends enter the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament. There is also a young competitor named Uub, who is unknowingly Kid Buu reincarnated as a better person. Uub fights Goku in the first round, and Goku remarks that Uub is very strong but does not know how to control his powers (only being able to draw it out when angered). Goku decides to make Uub his student and eventual successor, so he stays in Uub's village for some years. Years later, in Dragon Ball GT, Uub fuses with Good Buu and becomes Majuub in order gain more power to battle villains such as Baby, Super 17 and Omega Shenron. Other appearances ''Dr. Slump'' remake In the 1997 remake of Dr. Slump, Kid Buu appears from Senbei Norimaki's Reality Machine fighting Goku due to Arale Norimaki putting the last volume of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, "Goodbye, Dragon World", into it. His appearance is white and black due to him being created from the manga. ''Dragon Ball SD'' Kid Buu appears in chapter 4 of Dragon Ball SD. Majin Buu turns into Kid Buu after becoming friends with Mr. Satan. Unlike the original manga/anime, Majin Buu skips Super Buu and goes straight into Kid Buu. Like in the original manga/anime, Kid Buu is killed by a Spirit Bomb. Power Buu's power changes depending on his absorptions. According to Goku and Vegeta, his power spiked up when he changed from Super Buu to Ultra Buu, but went back down when he reverted to Kid Buu. Later, Kibito Kai comments that, while on Earth in this state, Kid Buu was more dangerous than ever. As seen in his fight with Goku, Kid Buu has a power level comparable with Super Saiyan 3 Goku, though Goku states that he can beat Kid Buu when fighting at 100% power in his Super Saiyan 3 form. Kid Buu is the most dangerous form of Buu not because of his raw power, but due to his effectiveness in combat via his wild fighting style and uncontrollable nature. While Majin Buu and Super Buu made time for small talk during combat, Kid Buu relents his assault only to taunt his opponents when they are down. Kid Buu's power and dangerousness is witnessed when he destroyed entire planets without showing any signs of remorse. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. This was the first attack Kid Buu used in the series. Although a basic attack, when used by Kid Buu it still had enough power to destroy a planet the size of the Earth. *'Absorption' – Majin Buu fully engulfs and takes an opponent into his body to cause an increase in physical and mental prowess. Majin Buu usually has a severed body part liquefy, or he has a piece of skin fall off of his body. The goo will then sneak up behind the person, and stretch itself to be large enough to accommodate the target. The goo will then leap onto the person. The goo will try to smother as much of the target as it can on the first strike to make the capture easier. If Majin Buu is lucky, the goo will completely cover the target on the first leap. Once the goo is on the person, it will quickly cover up any part of the person that was not covered during when it first leaped. Once the target is completely covered, the goo will squeeze and solidify, trapping the person. It is seemingly impossible to escape the goo, no matter what the circumstances (such as Piccolo, who the goo took a long time to cover due to his armor). Majin Buu will then raise his finger up, and the goo will then launch up into the air with the person inside of it. The goo will then fly straight into Majin Buu and cover him. During the transformation, Majin Buu will become liquid himself, meaning that he is basically taking over the goo and has surrounded the person with his own liquefied body. He then begins to meld back into a solid form, making sure the person is in the center of the goo. The person is shrunken and is put inside Majin Buu's body in a pod. Kid Buu absorbed the Southern Supreme and Grand Supreme Kai many years ago and was transformed into Fat Buu as a result. *'Body Manipulation and Regeneration' – Majin Buu has full control over every aspect of his physical make-up, able to stretch, shape-shift, liquify, and otherwise manipulate his malleable body; useful as both an attack and defense and as a tool in absorption. He can also regenerate his body at a sub-molecular level, allowing him to survive virtually anything; however, he was unable to regenerate from Goku's Spirit Bomb since it destroyed every atom of Buu. His unrivaled regeneration plus his endless resilience and stamina granted him near-immortality; he is shown to be able to survive the blast of a planet exploding (demonstrated when he uses his Planet Burst to destroy the Earth and other planets while still on them). However, it is shown during the fight between Vegito and Super Buu that even his regeneration has its limits; after repeatedly being blow to bits and pounded into oblivion, Buu had to exert more and more effort to restore himself, at one point failing completely for a moment and leaving a gaping hole in his stomach. *'Mystic Attack' – The ability to extend his arms or legs. Kid Buu used this attack on Vegeta to choke him. He also uses the Mystic Attack in video games, and is notably seen using it to grab Gotenks by the neck in the opening of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. *'Mystic Ball Attack' – Buu curls himself up into a ball with his legs above his back and his feet below his chin and flies around using himself as a weapon to crash into enemies. Kid Buu used this technique against Super Saiyan 3 Goku only in the anime, and in video games. *'Mystic Combination' – A rush attack he used against Super Saiyan 3 Goku. Named in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series. *'Finger Beam' – Kid Buu is seen using Finger Beams to kill Alpha-seijins during a flashback, as well as to destroy planets in the episode "True Saiyans Fight Alone". It looks very similar to the Finger Vanishing Beam. *'Vanishing Beam' – A technique used many times by Majin Buu and is his signature technique. It is usually an average-sized, pink or purple beam fired from the palm. It also has enough power to destroy a planet the size of Earth. *'Gack!' – Kid Buu fires a powerful energy blast from his mouth. He first used it in his Ultra Buu form against the Eastern Supreme Kai, who was saved from it by the Grand Supreme Kai. He later used it in his original form against Goku and Vegeta. *'Instant Learning' – This ability does not actually have a name. It allows Buu to instantly and perfectly perform any skill or ability he saw. This explains how he knew Instantaneous Movement because he saw Kibito Kai perform it. This ability is shared by all versions of Buu. The limit of this ability is unknown, but he has learned such abilities like the Kamehameha, Instantaneous Movement and a skill used by Vegeta (learned by Good Buu). He also learned many of Gotenks' ultimate attacks and Gohan's Masenko (mistakenly referred to as Vegeta's Galick Gun in the FUNimation Dub). Even in death, this ability is retained by Kid Buu's reincarnate Uub, as Vegeta stated that Uub was learning to fight Goku as he was fighting. *'Kamehameha' – A technique taken by watching Goku use it. Used on the sacred planet of the Kai's on Goku. **'Super Kamehameha' – The upgraded version of Kamehameha. Unlike his regular Kamehameha it is blue in color. *'Mad Kill Spike' – Buu fires many ki waves at at the opponent. Kid Buu has his own unique version during which he splits into hundreds of Kid Buus that fire Continuous Energy Bullet, creating a monsoon of energy waves. Named in the ''Budokai'' video game series, where Kid Buu uses Continuous Energy Bullets without splitting. *'Chocolate Beam' – Turns objects or people into chocolate, candy or other treats. Attempted to use on Goku and Majin Buu, the former missed while the latter missed its target but ended up hitting rocks, turning them into balls of candy. *'Nightmare Impact' – Nightmare Impact is a rush attack Kid Buu used against Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta on the Supreme Kai's planet. Named in the ''Raging Blast'' video game series. *'Buu Rocket' – An attack used by Kid Buu against Good Buu in which he surrounds himself in energy and rushes forward like a rocket. This attack vaporized Good Buu's neck and up, but he regenerated. *'Planet Burst' – A massive energy sphere created by Kid Buu by collecting energy in his right palm, more than enough to destroy a planet the size of Earth, and implied by Goku to have enough power to destroy a planet ten times over in a single shot. It was used to not only destroy Earth, but many other planets, as Kid Buu sought out the place where Goku and Vegeta were hiding. This technique is called Vanishing Ball in the Budokai series, and was named Planet Burst in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. In the Budokai series, Kid Buu uses a version called Warp Kamehameha where he fires a Kamehameha push the ball to the opponent. **'Shocking Ball' – Kid Buu uses a smaller version of the Planet Burst on Grand Kai's planet against Pikkon, Olibu, Krillin, Yamcha, and many other fighters. Named in the Raging Blast series, where it appears as on of Kid Buu's Super Attacks. *'Elastic Tentacle' – Kid Buu uses his tentacle to attack his opponent. *'Assault Rain' – A technique originally used by Super Buu. Kid Buu was first shown using this attack in the opening movie for Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout. He also uses it in the video games Final Bout, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. *'Vanishing Drop' – Kid Buu kicks the opponent up and grabs them in mid-air to perform a spinning piledriver. Used in the Budokai series. *'Savage Rush' – A High Speed Rush finished with a Kiai. Used in the Budokai series. *'Crazy Smash' – Kid Buu kicks the opponent up in the air, then he kicks and punches them down again, and finally Kid Buu kicks his opponent in the back when he is down. Used in the Budokai series. *'Instantaneous Movement' – Kid Buu teleports himself to a location of his choosing. Kid Buu learned this technique by watching Kibito Kai perform it. In the anime, this technique is called "Instant Transmission". It is one of his Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Sleep' – Despite having seemingly endless stamina, Kid Buu does need to rest from time to time. Evidence of that was shown when he fell asleep while Goku and Vegeta played Rock-Paper-Scissors to see who would fight him first. This is probably due to his galactic destruction spree before he managed to track down his targets. Another scene of him taking a break is while he was beating on Good Buu. He stopped, sat down, and exhaled an exhausted sigh before he continued his beating. It is one of his Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Forms Ultra Buu Seen briefly in a few panels of the manga and an anime flashback, the original Kid Buu absorbs Southern Supreme Kai, creating a taller and incredibly muscular version of the creature, in addition his antenna also grows significantly larger. In this form his voice also changes from the previously high-pitched voice Kid Buu had, though he still does not talk much (apart from yells and grunts similar to Kid Buu). After a second absorption of the plump and good natured Grand Supreme Kai, Ultra Buu gains the deceptively harmless and child-like form first seen in the series. As no name is given for this short-lived Ultra Buu, it has been coined as Majin Buu (Southern Supreme Kai absorbed), Mega Buu, Buff Buu, Huge Buu, and sometimes Super Kid Buu by fans. It is hinted that Ultra Buu is a lot stronger than Super Buu, as when he was transforming into this form, Goku notes that his ki was increasing and, in the anime, he was developing a lot of concern when Ultra Buu was apparently growing a lot stronger until his size decreased when finally transforming into Kid Buu. This form is also sometimes confused with the Super Buu form, including Super Buu's biography in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, which wrongly identifies the Super Buu form as the form the original Majin Buu took after absorbing the Southern Supreme Kai, though after everyone is freed from inside him Super Buu does take a similar appearance just before he fully transforms into Kid Buu. When Kid Buu charges energy or uses specific combos in Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout, he buffs up into a form similar to Ultra Buu. Fat Buu Fat Buu is the form Kid Buu took after he absorbed Grand Supreme Kai, which results in the childlike Fat Buu, who was much less evil than the original Buu due to the innocence of the Grand Supreme Kai's soul. This is the form Bibidi sealed Majin Buu inside of a cocoon and the form that was resurrected by Babidi after many chains of events. Buu's Reincarnate Uub is the good reincarnated version of Kid Buu.Goku reveals that Uub is indeed the reincarnated form of Kid Buu (Dragon Ball Z manga, volume 26, chapter 324, pages 224-225) Right when Goku defeated Kid Buu with the Super Spirit Bomb, he told Kid Buu that he hoped that he would come back someday as a better person, so that they could fight again. King Yemma overheard Goku's desire and had Kid Buu reincarnated into a Human form named Uub. Goku fights him at the World Martial Arts Tournament ten years later. Goku then takes him away to train with him so that Goku would have an apprentice who could protect the Earth. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legend'' *''Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z TV game'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha'' *''Jump Ultimate Stars'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z For Kinect'' Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Kozo Shioya *Ocean Dub: Ward Perry *FUNimation Dub: Josh Martin *Latin American Dub: Mario Sauret *Portuguese Dub: Joaquim Monchique *Brazilian Dub: Wellington Lima Major Battles *Kid Buu vs. Alpha-seijin *Kid Buu vs. Western Supreme Kai *Kid Buu vs. Northern Supreme Kai *Kid Buu vs. Southern Supreme Kai *Kid Buu vs. Supreme Kai and Grand Supreme Kai *Kid Buu vs. Krillin, Pikkon and other Other World Fighters *Kid Buu vs. Goku (SS2/SS3) *Kid Buu vs. Vegeta (SS2) *Kid Buu vs. Mr. Satan *Kid Buu vs. Majin Buu (Good Buu) *Kid Buu vs. Mr. Satan *Kid Buu vs. Vegeta (SS2/Base) *Kid Buu vs. Majin Buu (Good Buu) *Kid Buu vs. Goku (SS) Trivia *In the manga, Kid Buu does not have any fingers besides the small index finger, but, in the anime and video-games, he has the regular four fingers and a thumb. *Buu's clothes appear to be a part of him as well, as whenever a part of his clothing is cut, torn, or destroyed, they are regenerated along with the rest of his body. *Statistically, in terms of kill count, Kid Buu has the highest body count in the Dragon Ball universe, having destroyed several hundred planets worth of people. In total, Kid Buu generates an excessively high body count exceeding the trillions. *Kid Buu is the only one of the three major villains (Frieza, Cell, and Majin Buu) not to be killed by a new Super Saiyan form while in their final form, though Goku says he could have beaten Kid Buu at 100% as a Super Saiyan 3. *In Shin Budokai - Another Road, as a joke, the World Tournament Announcer understands all of the sounds Kid Buu makes as words, which surprises and confuses Vegeta and Goku. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Majin Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Villains